


Там, где живут чудовища

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Where the Wild Things Are - Maurice Sendak
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes is a Wild Thing, Crossover, Gen, Steve Rogers is the Wildest Thing of All
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я так люблю тебя, - сказало Чудовище. - А это значит, что однажды я обязательно съем тебя, мальчик Стиви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где живут чудовища

\- Я так люблю тебя, - сказало Чудовище. - А это значит, что однажды я обязательно съем тебя, мальчик Стиви. Я из породы тех, кто для этого создан. Есть непослушных детей и до полусмерти пугать остальных.  
Мальчик Стиви кивнул.  
\- Я сам тебя съем, - пообещал он, подумав. - Ведь это же я король всех чудовищ, помнишь? Я один могу смотреть в твои страшные желтые глаза не моргая. Вот увидишь, мы славно попируем вдвоем, если такому доведется случиться.  
\- Я съем тебя, - вздохнуло Чудовище. - Ты пришел сюда и устроил такой тарарам, но однажды тебе надоест быть моим королем. Надоест смотреть в глаза чудовищам и ждать, что они моргнут первыми. Ты отвернешься от меня, отведешь взгляд, моргнешь, и тогда я...  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Стиви. - Конечно.  
Чудовище тряхнуло головой. Дерево, под которым они сидели, было таким высоким, что звезды горели не в небе, а в тени его кроны. Вдалеке послышался вой: начал один голос, ему ответили два. Первый захлебнулся. Чудовище вздернуло уши, повело носом.  
\- У тебя был друг, - напомнило Оно. - Он был как ты, а не как я. Он любил тебя больше всех на свете, но так ни разу и не попытался съесть.  
Мальчик Стиви улыбнулся.  
\- Если бы я знал, что так можно, мы бы реже оставались без ужина.  
\- Хватит, - зарычало Чудовище, скалясь. - Сядь на корабль, на котором приплыл. Оттолкнись от берега и уходи. Я буду стоять у воды и смотреть, как ты уплываешь, самыми страшными желтыми глазами, чтобы морские бури испугались и твое путешествие было спокойным.  
Мальчик Стиви покачал головой.  
\- Я утопил свой корабль, - сказал он. - Мне некуда плыть. Я останусь здесь, с тобой.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что если рядом буду я, ты никогда не увидишь своего друга, который любил тебя больше всех на свете? Ты никогда не вернешься туда, где тебе место. Ты никогда не найдешь обратной дороги в реальный мир.  
Стиви огляделся. Сквозь сплошную стену деревьев неторопливо проступали, просачивались цветные огни. Проблесковые маячки бросали на призрачные стволы тревожные красно-синие отсветы. Выли сирены. Клубилась алая дымка. Скрежетал металл. Череда далеких выстрелов вспорола ночной штиль и пошла гулять эхом в бледнеющей чаще.  
\- Это и есть реальный мир, - сказал он. - Ведь именно в реальном мире живут настоящие чудовища.  
И тогда Чудовище уложило на передние лапы тяжелую косматую голову, и Стиви с облегчением запустил пальцы в густой каштановый мех.


End file.
